Vehicles are often equipped with pre-installed rear view cameras. The camera is typically activated when the driver of the vehicle puts the vehicle into reverse and begins backing up. However, there is usually a delay between the time that the vehicle begins backing up and when the output of the camera is displayed via the screen typically located on the dashboard of the vehicle. As a result, the driver is often unaware of what is behind the vehicle when he/she begins backing up.
In addition, not all vehicles have factory installed rear view cameras. As a result, the vehicle operator is often unable to clearly see behind the vehicle when backing up, especially in bad weather, such as when it is raining, or cold weather when frost covers the rear window of the vehicle.